1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure buffer device and a suspension device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suspension device of a vehicle such as an automobile include a pressure buffer device, in which a damping force generator is used, in order to appropriately reduce a vibration transmitted from a road surface to a vehicle body during traveling and improve riding comfort and operation stability. As the pressure buffer device of this type, there is proposed a pressure buffer device including a damping force adjusting mechanism which, for example, increases a damping force in a low-frequency range and reduces the damping force in a high-frequency range according to the frequency of a vibration that changes in response to a condition of the road surface (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-202786).